2011/March
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of March, 2011. Events Mar 2 — Mugler Fall 2011 *Outfits by Mugler ("Fall 2011"), nails by Marian Newman MuglerParisOutside.jpg|1 3-2-11 Arriving in Paris.jpg Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 047.png|2 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 005.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 002.jpg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 003.jpeg 3-2-11 Backstage Thierry Mugler 004.jpeg Anatomy of Change by Thierry Mugler 045.png 3-2-11 Behind the scenes 001.jpg|3 March 2, 2011 001.png 3-2-11 Leaving Paris Fashion Week.jpg 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 001.png 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 002.jpg 3-2-11 Maxim in Paris 003.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 001.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 004.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 003.jpg 3-2-11 CNN 002.jpg Mar 3 — Airport in Toronto *Sunglasses by Versace, boots by Mugler TorontoAirportOutside.jpg 3-3-11 Arriving in Canada 001.jpg Monster Ball Tour in Toronto, Backstage 3-3-11 Monster Ball Tour in Toronto 001.jpg 3-3-11 Monster Ball Tour in Toronto 002.jpg Mar 4 — Hazelton Hotel 3-4-11 Toronto.jpg 3-4-11 Hazelton Hotel.jpg eTalk Primetime Special Interview in Toronto 4-3-11 Interview with Ben Mulroney 001.jpg GagaOutsideToronto.jpg *Hair: Frederic Aspiras, makeup: Tara Savelo Mar 6 — Monster Ball Tour: Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 001.JPG 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 002.JPG 3-6-11 Scotiabank Place 003.JPG Mar 7 — Shopping in New York City GagaShoppingNY.jpg *X Mar 8 — Monster Ball Tour: TD Garden 3-8-11 TD Garden Backstage 001.jpg 3-8-11 TD Garden Backstage 002.jpg Mar 9 — Shopping in Boston *Sunglasses by Cartier (Round Diabolo Lunettes) GagaShoppingBoston.jpg Mar 12 — At Connections Club in Kentucky *X GagaDragConnection2011.jpg 3-12-11 Connections Club 002.jpg 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 002.jpg 3-12-11 Connections Backstage 003.jpg Mar 13 — Leaving Hotel in Louisville 3-13-11 Louisville 001.JPG At Round Up Saloon : Main article: M. Riley *Sunglasses by Cartier (Round Diabolo Lunettes) 3-13-11 Out and about in Dallas 001.jpg GagaRoundUp2011.jpg 3-13-11 M. Riley 028.jpg 3-13-11 M. Riley 017.jpg Leaving Round Up Saloon 3-13-11 Leaving Round Up 001.jpg Mar 14 — Station 4 *X Station4GagaBTW.jpg Mar 15 — Google Goes Gaga announcement/Message to Japan Google goes gaga promo.jpg Lady Gaga message to Japan Dejour.PNG Mar 16 — Arriving at Dallas Hotel *Custom made boots by Tony Lama GagaDallas2011.jpg Mar 17 — Max Omaha Club GagaMax2011BTW.jpg Mar 22 — Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Meeting fans in Oakland *Dress by Sally LaPointe ("Fall 2011") GoogleInterviews.jpg 3-22-11 Google Goes Gaga 003.jpg 3-22-11 Google goes Gaga.jpg 3-22-11 Meeting fans in Oakland.jpg Mar 23 — Twitter headquarter *Coat by Adrienne Landau, sunglasses by Cartier (Round Diabolo Lunettes) TwitterHQinSF2011.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters.jpg 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 003.png 3-23-11 Twitter Headquarters 04.jpg Mar 24 — Krave Club Las Vegas ''Main article: Popjustice, Peter Robinson '' *X CountryRoadGaga.jpg KraveVegasGaga.jpg Mar 27 — At Mexican Nightclub in LA *X 2011BirthdayParty.jpg Mar 28 — Monster Ball Tour: LA 3-28-11 Los Angeles 001.jpg 3-28-11 Los Angeles 002.jpg Leaving La Cita Club 3-28-11 Leaving La Cita Club 001.jpg Mar 29 — Out in LA *X March 29, 2011 001.png Mar 31 — After Concert in Anaheim, MTV Platinum Video Play Awards *X 268085609.jpg 3-31-11 MTV Platinum Video Play Awards.jpg 3-31-12 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 002.jpg 3-31-11 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 003.jpg 3-31-11 Backstage at The Monster Ball Tour at Honda Center, Anaheim 004.jpg Mar ?? *X OntheRoadMarch.jpg|Mar ?? BackstageMarch.jpg|Mar ?? Category:2011 fashion